


Times Change

by minkhollow



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Other, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Crowley gets a commendation for humans being human, and ignores a deeper semantic debate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Change

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Pratchett or Gaiman; I'm just borrowing for fun.

"I don't get it," Crowley says, pouring another glass of wine (it's early enough, yet, that missing the glass isn't yet a problem). "They call themselves freedom fighters, right?"

Aziraphale nods. "That is generally the idea, in rebelling against tyranny."

"So that would make them your... province, or something. Business. And yet _I'm_ the one getting a commendation for their methodology."

"One must admit, tarring and feathering people is rather gruesome."

Crowley shudders. "It's like the blessed Inquisition all over again. Still have nightmares about that."

"Man's inhumanity to man, I suppose. No doubt someone's trying to claim there's some sort of balance to the situation."

"I can think of a few other things I'd rather balance."

Aziraphale sighs, and somehow manages to take a drink through pursed lips. "Really, my dear, is that _all_ you can think about?"

"Times _are_ changing, angel."

"I doubt they're changing quite enough for that sort of thing to be proper."

Crowley smirks. "Ah, but that's where we have an advantage, at the moment. The laws only condemn sodomy, which is rather hard to do if neither of us has the appropriate anatomy."

Crowley delights in making Aziraphale flush like that, no matter what body they've been given by their respective superiors. And there are certain advantages to the female form, when it comes to gathering information - to say nothing of catching weak-willed men off their guard.

But there's no one Crowley enjoys spending that sort of time with more than Aziraphale. There's no use in stopping to think about it; that would only lead to uncomfortable conclusions about things that are meant to be impossible for demons to feel, and even without that, it's a wonder they haven't been called out on their dalliances yet. (Considering said dalliances have been happening more and more frequently since they made the Arrangement - Crowley thinks they're up to once a decade or so, by now - it may well qualify as a miracle.)

So Crowley doesn't stop to think, and instead sets to doing. It's easy to win Aziraphale over to the idea, especially after coaxing the angel's wings out - though the frankly ridiculous skirts expected of women in this day and age make getting down to business* much more difficult than it has any right to be.

But they get there in the end, and it's a couple of hours well spent, as Crowley sees it. Aziraphale doesn't seem likely to disagree.

But then the angel has to go and ask one of those deep questions that Crowley tries like-- somewhere to avoid.

"Why do you keep coming back to me, anyway?"

Crowley sighs. "No one else can keep up with all these revolutions."

There's more to it than that, of course, but blessed if Crowley will be brought to admit it any time soon.

*Well, getting down to pleasure, actually, but that doesn't sound as good.**  
**That's a lie. It sounds far better.


End file.
